


Under The Stars

by OneEyedBuck



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, Lee Felix is literally a star, One Shot, Seo Changbin is sad, Winged Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck
Summary: Changbin lives alone in an abandoned town. Everything there is destroyed, even the grass is dying. He can't seem to let go of it for some reason. Maybe Felix, who fell from the sky, can bring back life to this place?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Under The Stars

A dark and cloudy sky, the only light comes from the stars at night.  


A ghost town, once filled with friendly chatter.  


It was obviously lonely for Changbin, but he was used to staying at a place that was so empty. He sat at a giant tree in the middle of all of the wrecked houses, looking down at the brown grass. Changbin shook his arms, they transformed into gray wings. He jumped off the tree and flew away from the houses.  


The grass was getting taller, and a bright blue light shined in the distance. “That’s… really weird.” Changbin said to himself. “Who could be here?” He descended into the grass, his wings shifted back into his regular arms. He sprinted to blue light. It was getting blinding. Changbin shielded his eyes, but the light started to fade.  


Changbin uncovered his eyes, right in front of him was a circle of charred grass and a boy with freckles that looked like constellations, it was almost like someone drew them on his face. Changbin tilted his head. “What are you doing here?” The freckled boy fell over though, Changbin wasn’t sure if he should be confused or concerned.  


“Where’s… where’s the town?” He asked while staggering up. 

“The town?” Changbin pointed to the houses far away. “I mean, there's only one around here. It’s been abandoned for a while…” He answered. 

“Really? Oh man… you’re a lifesaver!” The freckled boy exclaimed.  
“I really do owe you something…” He started to pace around. “I’m Felix, lets go to town!” Felix grabbed Changbin’s hand, he was tempted to change them into wings, but Felix glided across the grass.  


They both arrived at the ghost town, Changbin was dizzy as he got back to the sidewalk leading into it. “I’m, I'm Changbin…” He said. 

“That’s a pretty name! Have you seen a tree?” Felix asked as he also went on down on the path. 

“There’s… many trees though?” He pointed to a row of bare trees on the sidewalk across from them. 

“No, like...” Felix stretched his arms out. “Have you seen a big tree?” Felix repeated while putting his arms down. 

“There’s one in the middle of the neighborhood.” Changbin said as his arms transformed into wings again. “I could just fly you there.” He offered, but Felix shook his head. 

“Let’s walk there. I don't want to fly anymore…” He walked down the sidewalk, Changbin silently followed along.  


“So…” Felix suddenly said, trying to make small talk. “Do you live here?” He said while turning to Changbin. 

“Yeah, but no one else does...” Changbin sighed. Felix just looked around awkwardly. 

“I mean, I can relate.” He mumbled while scratching his head. “I live in the sky. It's kinda lonely, there's other people up there but we don't really talk...” Felix added. "Sometimes I come down here to help people. I've met some of the best people just from coming down here!"

“...Why can't you just stay here?" 

“Well... I think you know what a star is, I’m part of one! I always have to return, whether I like it or not...” Felix explained, but Changbin didn’t get it. He still nodded though. 

“Is that why you were glowing?” He questioned, Felix nodded. 

“In the field? Yeah.” He answered, then he suddenly stopped. They were at the neighborhood, the same giant tree stood in the middle of all the houses.  


Felix ran up to the trunk and touched it, he looked at it expectantly, but Changbin just blankly stared from the distance. “Please work... “ Felix mumbled. Changbin walked up to the tree as well. Felix turned to him. “Changbin? I don’t you can do any-” Completely ignoring what he said, Changbin put his hand on the tree. The two stared at each other with a mix of confusion and impatience.  


Felix opened his mouth, but before he could even say a word, the tree started to grow. Leaves started to appear on the once empty branches, Felix’s eyes widened, he started to jump around. “Yeah! It’s back!” He happily exclaimed. Changbin tried to stifle a laugh, but a random thought hit him like a brick. It wouldn’t change the fact that that nobody else was here… It wouldn't change the fact that Felix couldn't even stay.  


But Changbin let his laugh out, “Oh, we could revive this entire place if we wanted!” He joked, but a low rumble was heard from the ground. 

“...Changbin?” Felix looked at him with worry in his eyes. Changbin grabbed Felix by his shirt, but he couldn’t run away in time.  


A deafening boom shot the two into a pile of rubble of a house with barely any walls.  


It took Changbin all his strength, but he pulled himself out of the debris. He looked down at himself, his arms turned fully black with patches of feathers on them. He tried to turn them into his wings, but nothing changed. His arms stayed jet black, and the bits of feathers wouldn’t go. Changbin sighed and looked up, he felt like he was in an entire new town.  


All the broken houses were fixed up with the only exception of the rubble house that they were launched into, and the grass was green and growing. Changbin limped forward, the ground sunk a little with every step. “Felix?” He yelled out, no response. He took a deep breath. “FELIX!” He cried out, but there were no words, no sign of anyone else there. Changbin dropped down on the grass and rolled over. The sky was as just as dark as before, but one bright blue star seemed to shine a light right above him.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm obsessed with my own descriptions for star boy Felix and winged Changbin. I want to draw them some day.


End file.
